Typically coolant compositions are specifically formulated with ethylene glycol or propylene glycol or their derivatives and include specific additives that inhibit and reduce corrosion of coolant systems. Specific coolant formulations are desired because with the advent of higher performance engines, particularly heavy-duty diesel engines, increasing more components of these engines are manufactured from a wide variety of materials to reduce weight and increase efficiency. Similarly, the coolant coursing through these engines contact a variety of materials. Typically additives are selected to impart particular benefits, such as providing protection for one or more selected materials. In addition, it is not uncommon for the additives to be selected to compliment each others beneficial properties. Despite the specificity which these coolant compositions are formulated, the benefits associated with many of the additives can be thwarted because a large percentage of operators include hard water in the cooling system. The hard water can be added either upon initially filling the cooling system or during in-service as operators add make-up water to top off the cooling system.
In many parts of the world, there is no ready access to suitable water for use in cooling system. Hard water includes a number of minerals, most notably calcium, magnesium and iron salts. These minerals may contribute to loss of efficacy and reduce the usable lifetime of the coolant composition. This loss can be particularly detrimental to heavy duty diesel trucks that can cover over 10,000 miles a month. An ineffective coolant composition can shorten engine life, allow internal passageways in the cooling system to clog, contribute to cylinder liner pitting and water pump cavitation all which result in costly engine overhauls.
Thus in light of the above described problems, there is a continuing need for advancements in the coolant compositions and improved methods for reducing corrosion associated with cooling compositions. The present invention is such an advancement and provides a wide variety of benefits and advantages.